yu-gi-oh 5d's my version
by nightgoddness
Summary: basically my version of how yu-gi-oh 5d's should have happened yusei x akiza, jack x carly, crow x oc, trudge and mina. much later dragan x oc.
1. Character profile

**Character profile:**

Name: Miley Roxanne Goodwin.

Age: 18.

**Family: **Dad: director Rex Goodwin.

Uncle: Roman Goodwin.

Mother (died the night before third birthday).

**Friends: **Kalin Kessler, Yusei Fudo, Jack Atlas, Akiza Izinski, Crow Hogan, Luna, Leo, Trudge, Mina, Lazar, Martha, Carly Carmine, Amber, (not friends till later –Bruno, Sherry LeBlanc, dragan, Halldor, Brodor, Jean, Breo, Andre)

**Talents: **singing, playing the guitar and the piano, dueling, cooking, almost any sport, and surfing.

**Likes: ** dueling, picking on jack and crow, helping with the duel runners, hanging and shopping with Carly and Akiza.

**Dislikes:** people who think their better than everyone else, her dad and uncle. Trudge when he being annoying. And lazar, clowns just creep her out.

**Personality:** she cares deeply for her friends, especially Luna and Leo because if anyone hurt them she would turn into mama bear. She hates it when someone calls her daddy's little princess, she more like daddy's little rebel

**Past: **on the night before her third birthday, someone broke in and her mother went to investigate what was going on, and Miley woke scared and went to look for her mother, and when Miley got to the top of the stairs, she saw the one who broke in shot her mother, and that night miley's psychic powers materialized, and she smashed the man into the wall and killed him. Later on that night when rex came home and saw Miley curled up to her mother body and crying, and saw the man in the wall he knew what happened and called Sector Security. After that Miley and her father has always had a strained relationship. A few years later when she was 7, she met jack, crow, Yusei, and Kalin they were friends in an insisted, but she was always afraid to tell them about her powers. When she turned 14 her dad told her that she also that a different power too, it just had to be unlocked and that just happen to be the power of the crimson dragon. A few days later the boys have their fight and go their separate way until Kalin goes crazy, and they have to find him ...ECT, when she turned 18 she met slayer and Akiza, and went to the Arcadia Movement and that where the story begins.

**Other info on past: **Miley used to sneak out and go to the satellite that's how she met the boys.

(Oh and I based Miley off of me )

**Other info of the story: ** I'm going to make miley's birthday the same day as the world racing grand prix gala (episode 73) and for the other characters I'll make their birthdays whenever.

Couple pairing: Yusei and Akiza (of course)

Jack and Carly (duh)

Trudge and mina (are married from the beginning of the story. Plus she doesn't have a crush on jack)

Crow and amber (amber is my O.C. and they make a cute couple)

Bruno and Sherry LeBlanc (I think they are a cute couple)

Miley and Dragan (I have always though he was cute, but they won't become a couple until much later)


	2. Chapter 1

"Miley, you are going to be a great addition to the Arcadia Movement" Sayer said as we walked down to my new room.

"Yeah, Miley it's going to be a blast having you here, finally someone with same powers and the same age" Akiza said with a huge smile on her face

"So what exactly do we do here, it's it just training our powers or what?" I asked

"Well, first we teach you to control your powers while dueling, and if you have difficulty with this we give you a device that will help" Sayer stated

"Yeah, I need help in that department" I joked, _but honestly I have great control over my powers_ I thought

As we reached my new room, slayer opened the door and my jaw just dropped, the room was HUGE.

"You can decorated the room any way you want" Sayer said as he walked away

"So miley do you need help unpacking?"Akiza asked

"Yeah, if it's not too much trouble" I replied as we started to unpack

Once we were done unpacking what I had bought over, we went over to the little sitting area outside the bedroom and started talking.

"So, how did you become a member of the Arcadia Movement" I asked

"I don't like to talk about it, but long story short my powers got out of control, I hurt the people most close to me, and I ran away" Akiza stated with the saddest face in the world

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to bring up bad memories" I said trying to back track

"No, it's ok but if you don't mind my asking, why did you join?" Akiza asked  
"oh, where to being, well first since my mother was killed; my father and I have always had a stained relationship, then a few years later when I met my four best guy friends, I had a hard time trying to hide my powers from them, then one of them went crazy and last I heard his is in the facility, so I just wanted to get away from it all and that's when I founded you and Sayer, and now here we are" I finished with the worlds widest grin. I look over to Akiza, and see her eyes widened and mouth open.

"What, was it something I said" I asked confusingly

"Wow, your past life is worst then mine" Akiza finally said

"I know" nodding in agreement

"I also got another question for you, what exactly are your powers" Akiza asked with the desire to know in her eyes.

"Well the first two I have always been able to control, and that was my telekinesis, and telepathy, then later on I grained the power to see in the future and then I was able to travel to the duel monster spirit world" I replied to her.

"Um...Wow, now that's something, what? Did you say telepathy, like read minds and that stuff?" Akiza stated shockingly

"Yup" I simplify stated as I got up to go to the mini fridge and get us some sodas

"That is so cool! Read my mind right now" Akiza started to beg

"Ok, think of something important to you, and close your eyes"

"Ok, I got it" Akiza replied.

As we sat there I closed my eyes and focused, and I learned that her deck is plant based and her ace card is black rose dragon and her favorite colour is red, I didn't want to go any deeper into her mind, I mean I just met her

"Done" I stated

"k, what do you know about me now' Akiza just beaming with excitement

"well your favorite colour is red, you used plant based deck and your favorite card and also your ace monster is black rose dragon which has 2400 ATK points and 1800 DEF points, impressed" I just smirked at her. Akiza eyes went as wide as dinner plates.

"Wow, your good" Akiza said lost for words.

We sat there for hours just talking about your powers and what we were able to with them, and then we just started to talk about random stuff like boys, where we liked to shop, ECT, and I found out that she is the only daughter of the senator, then...

_Knock knock_

"It's open" we said in unison and we just burst out laughing, that's when a very annoyed Sayer walked in

"Will you two keep it down or go to bed" he said then slammed the door shut

"Wow someone cranky" I said while rolling my eyes

"K, well I'm actually getting tried, what time is it?" Akiza asked while yawning, while I checked my phone

"Quarter to three" then we both realized how long we have been sitting there.

"Well, I'm gonna go to bed, see you in the morning miles" Akiza said while leaving

I got up and went back into the bedroom and changed into a tank top and some cotton pajama bottoms, and climbed into the bed, as soon as my head hit the pillow I was out like a light.

_Flashback_

_CRASH_

_I woke up to the sound of glass breaking and footsteps running down the hall, I look over to my alarm clock which reads 11:34 pm. I tiredly rub my eyes with the back of my hands and get out of bed, after putting on my fluffy slippers, I walk out the door and walk down to mama's and daddy's room._

"_Mama, I'm scared" I call out into the dark room but no answer, I hear noises coming from down stairs and start walking to the stairs, when I got halfway down the hall I hear mama screaming, and I ran the rest of the way, when I got to the top of the stairs, I see a man standing over mama with a gun in his hand._

"_Any last words, bitch" the strange man said. Mama just stayed quiet then _

_BANG... "MAMA" I screamed. The man looked up at me but before the man could even more, with one wave of my hand, he went flying into the wall. As I ran down the stairs I went to mama trying to wake her up but she won't move._

"_Mama, please wake up, please wake up mama" I chanted over and over again until I gave up and curled up to her and just started to cry._

_The next thing I remember was being picked up by daddy, while security was running all over the house._

"_Miley, baby can you hear me, answer daddy "my father pleaded, but all I did was nodded_

"_Please, Miley answer daddy, say something" he tried again _

"_Mama is in a better place?" I asked finally looking at him._

_He just stood there wide eyed at me, I warped my little arms rounded his neck and just laid my head on his shoulder. I watch as security rolled mama out in a body bag, and them trying to get the man off the wall, but without much success, some actually had to go out and puke because of all of blood._

_End of flashback_

I woke up drowned in sweat, looking over to the alarm clock it read 5:38.

"Well time to get up, Miley" I said getting out the of bed, walking into the bathroom and turn on the water, holding my hand under the water till I got to the right temp, I quickly unchanged and hopped in. I let the water hit my back. I always loved the feel of rain on my skin; I then washed my hair with my vanilla coconut shampoo, and then quickly washed my body with the matching body wash. After my shower I grabbed a towel I placed on the counter and wrapped it around my body, walked out and went to the dresser and pulled out a pair of dark blue jeans, underwear, a flouncy purple tank top, and my favorite pair of black high heeled boots.

_Knock knock_

"It's open" I said finishing trying to get my boot on

"Hey Miley, wow I like that outfit" Akiza said

"Thanks it's one of my favorites" I replied" hey do you want to go out and get some breakfast" I asked

"Sure" Akiza answered back

"Ok, just let me finish getting ready" I went back into the bathroom and brush my teeth and, brush my black hair, and put on makeup. Walking out the bathroom I saw that Akiza was in the sitting area reading a magazine that I bought with me.

"Ready to get going" I asked

"Yup" Akiza said while throwing the magazine back on the table. We walk out of the building, and started to head down the street.

"So where do you want to eat" Akiza asked as we got on the subway platform

"I know of this fabulous little cafe uptown, it is too died for" I stated

"Well, let's get going "Akiza said happily as we got on the train. It took us only ten minutes to get uptown, as we walked down the street to get to the cafe, I couldn't help but feel like someone was watching us, but I put it aside, as we walked into the cafe. We didn't have to wait long before we were greeted by a waitress.

"Table for two she asked" she asked

"Yup' both Akiza and I said in unison. She led us to a table right beside the window, and gave us two menus.

"So what's good here" Akiza asked.

"Well I usually order the sandwich melt or the BLT; I haven't really had anything else" I replied to her

"Well, I think I'm going to try the chicken caser warp" Akiza said while closing the menu

"I'm going with the sandwich melt" I stated, and as if on cue the waitress came to take our orders, we ate in silence, but started to chat after the waitress took our plates and gave us another round of drinks, but after a while my cell phone started to ring; I pulled it out of my boot, and Akiza gave me a questioning look.

"What? It always falls out of my back pocket and I don't like carrying a purse" I said, then check the caller ID and saw it was Sayer, and when I answer it all hell broke loose.

**Author's note: it finally done the first chapter of my first story, I hope you readers will like it. Please review, but go easy on me it's my first story, and I'm sorry if it seems too run off, I'm not an English teacher.**


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: here's chapter two I hope you like it, and just to let you know very chapter unless indicated is in miley's point of view.

Disclaimer: I don't own yu-gi-oh 5d's, but I wish I did. : P

"MILEY, WHERE ARE YOU AND AKIZA, I DEMEND TO KNOW THIS INSISTED!" Sayer yelled into the phone, loud enough for Akiza. I looked over at Akiza, and smirked

" I'm sorry you have reached the phone of Miley Roxanne Goodwin, she is currently busy, she will contract you when she is not out having a life and you're not screaming into the phone, goodbye and have a wonderful day" I said and hung-up, Akiza started to laugh her guts out.

"I never known of anyone to said something like that to sayer" Akiza said while trying to calm herself down.

"Well, now you do" I said being proud of the fact

"He is so going to be pissed when we get back" Akiza said still trying to hold in laughter.

"Well it's going to be an awhile before he calms down, so you want to go shopping" I asked

"Sure" she replied. As we paid for our meals, the feeling of someone watching us only grew stronger. It was making me very uneasy but I pushed it down and continue walking down the street into the mall. The mall wasn't has busy as I thought it would be, we made our way to the nearest shoe store. We were greeted by an employee the moment we were through the door.

"Welcome to shoe heaven, how can I help you?" the employee asked

"Umm... we are just looking for the time being, we will let you know when we need your help" I replied with a smile on my face, and we started off towards the shoes.

"Wow that lady was a little to perky" Akiza whisper once we out of ear shot

"Yeah, I know, I'm going to check out the boots" I said

"Ok, I'm gonna be down this aisle, call me over if you need me opinion" she said then walked down the aisle. I walk over to the boot section and was amazed to see so many, I began to search through the many boots, until I came upon pair of knee high silver with a black ribbon wrapping around the calf, and I called the perky employee over to get the boot in a size 9. Once she got me a pair, I took off my boots and put the new ones on. The employee grasp

"Wow those boots like amazing on you" she still exclaiming that the boots looked amazing

"Hey Akiza, come check these boots out" I called

"Ok, on my way what do you want me to check out... oh my god, Miley those boots look amazing on you"

"Really, well it looks like I'm getting a new pair of boots" I laughed while taking off the boots

"Wow, not even in the store for 5 minutes and you already got something to buy, you know how to shop" Akiza laughed

"Yes, I'm the queen of shopping" I laughed

"Here let me take these to the front" the employee said, while I got my boots back on.

"Well, let's continue to look around" I said. Akiza went back to that aisle, I continue to look at the boots, and then I came upon the perfect duel running boots, mid-calf wedge boots, and purple and black with buckles going up the outside.

"Wow these are awesome" I said, picking them up to see that they were size nine; I grabbed them and made my way over to Akiza, but before I got to turn the corner I heard some girls trying to pick a fight with Akiza, so I quickly focused on Akiza's mind, and when I saw her angry shoot to the sky I knew I had to stop it before Akiza did something harsh, I turned the corner to see they the girls had their backs to me and Akiza saw me turn the corner with a death glare.

" hey three against one is not fair, how about I even the playing field" I said still with my death glare, the three girls turn around the girl in the middle clearly the leader was a blench blonde, with honey brown eyes and was a few inches shorter then Akiza, so my height of six feet over towered her . Then the two girls beside her looked like twins.

"How dare you speak to me like that, I'm the daughter of a very powerful man who works for the director!" little miss bossy said

"Well guess what, I'm the daughter **OF the ****director****,** and the girl you guys are insulting is the daughter **of the ****senator**, so by **your **logic we out rank you" I said while pointing her in the shoulder.

"I will not be spoken to in that way, girls we're leaving **NOW!**" little missy boss and her two salve clones stalked out of the store.

"Thanks Miley, I don't know what I would've done if you didn't come around the corner" Akiza said

"Well, no one pushes my best friend around, I have do they have to deal with me, and I have ten years of martial art" I stated

"What? You think of me as your best friend?" Akiza asked

"Yeah, I have never met some with the same powers, and comes' from the same background as me, so yeah I think of you as my best friend"

"Thank you, I have never had anyone say that to me and stand up for me, so thank you again" Akiza said then hug me, and I hugged back

"Now let's find you a pair of shoes, I already have two pairs" I said as we parted

"What you found another pair, wow you arethe queen of shopping" Akiza laughed

"Do you know who you just told off?" the perky employee said

"Um... mean ass blonde who needs a reality check" I replied sarcastically

"yeah, but that's Aphrodite Anderson, she is one of girls, who comes in there and demands free stuff because her dad works with the director, and she threatens us that he can shut down this store if we don't" the employee said

"Well the part about us being the daughters of the director and senator was true, so when we pay for are stuff I'll give you my cell and if you ever have a problem with her, just give me a call" I said to the employee and she gave me a nod

"Thank you, Ms Goodwin" the employee walked off to help another customer

"You have a heart of gold, Miley; now let's get me a pair of shoes before you find another pair of boots" Akiza said while resuming to look through the shelves

"It's not my fault I love boots"

"No, but I do know what type of gift to get you for your birthday" Akiza laughed

"Now, what is your shoe size, because I think I found a pair that will look great on you" I said while I pulled out the red ankle boots

"Ok, seriously how to you find these things" Akiza asked

"I don't know it's a gift" I replied sarcastically

"What size do you need this in?" the perky employee asked

"I need it in an eight" Akiza told the employee. The employee ran off to the back room to get the right size

"Hey, once we get your shoes Akiza, we should go back to Arcadia" I said

"Yeah, sayer should have calm down enough"

"Here we are; will that be everything for you girls"

"Yup" both of us said in unison, as we walked to the checkout counter

"That will be two hundred and forty dollars exactly, and how will you be paying for these?"

"With my credit card" I said while I put my wallet out of my back pocket, once we paid for the shoes we quickly made our way to the subway and where back to Arcadia in under forty minutes.

"Well what a fun day, I wish it doesn't have to end" Akiza said

"You know what I wish for?" I asked

"Boots" Akiza replied sarcastically

"Sadly no, but to see the look of sayer's face when he called and I gave that _little_ speech" I replied as we got on the elevator to go up to our rooms

"Yeah that would be so fun to see" Akiza laughed

"So we have class tomorrow, don't we" I asked, when the elevator doors opened, and we walked down the hall to our rooms

"Yup, and I'm pretty sure we will have extra homework because of the stunt we pulled today"

"Yeah, but it was so worth it" I smirked as I open the door to my room.

"See you tomorrow for class, Miley and goodnight" Akiza said while she walked into her room

"Yup, and goodnight back" I replied and we shut the door at the same time, I put my new boots down near the dresser, and got changed into my pj's and went to bed.

_In the dream _

_I was surround by darkness, I knew I wasn't alone I felt the presences of three people._

'_Hey, I know you are there, so come out!" I called out into the darkness_

"_Well, well looks like little Miley here as some fight in her" one of three laughed_

"_Trust me, my niece will fight to protect her loved ones, and she will the biggest problem in our plan" the second of the three said_

"_Wait, niece? Uncle Roman, Is that you?" I asked into the darkness_

"_Yes Miley, come with us and embrace the darkness" my uncle said _

"_No, what happened to you?" I said backing up to gain some distance between the two, until I back up into the chest of the third guy, I froze with fear when the third guy's hands went to my hips and I felt his breath in my ear_

"_Miley, there is nothing to be afraid of trust me; I am one of your friends" the third guy said, THE VOICE, I heard that voice before but where._

"_You don't remember do you, it's me Kalin" he said as a whisper in my ear, I turn to look at him in the face._

"_What happen to you?" I asked _

"_I was betrayed by our friends that's what happened to me" Kalin said with a glare, as he stroked my cheek with his hand_

"_No, I don't believe that Yusei, jack, and crow would never hurt you, they thought of you like a brother"_

"_Well, believe it, Miley, then they are going to betray you next" Kalin said_

"_NO!" I screamed. _I woke up panting, and drowned in sweat.

"What just happened?"I asked myself

_Knock knock_

"Come in" I said, Akiza walked in, wearing her pj's

"Hey is everything okay, I heard you screaming from across the hall" Akiza asked

"Yeah, just a bad dream, a very bad dream" I said

"Well, class is going to be starting in an hour and a half, so you should start to get ready" Akiza said

'yup, I'll get right on that" I said as Akiza shut the door, and went to get ready too. I got out of bed and did my morning routine, but today I put my jet black hair in a ponytail, and I out on eye shadow that brings out the ice blue eyes. Then I put on a silver tank top with a black vest over top, a pair of black jeans and my new silver and black boots. As I opened the door Akiza was about to knock again.

"Wow good timing there Miley" Akiza said

"Miley and Akiza, you have been dismissed from class today, but sayer wants to see you two in his office" one of the fellow members said while scaring the crap out of me.

"Does that happen all the time" I asked Akiza once the creepy guy was gone

"Yeah but you get used to it" Akiza stated as we walked down to sayer's office. We entered Sayer's office. We saw him standing by his desk with a sixteen year old with bright red hair and blonde roots that reminded me of crow.  
"Akiza , Miley , I want you to meet Amber she will be joining the movement" sayer said  
"Hey" both me and Akiza said at the same time  
"Oh and Akiza you have been chosen to take part in the Fortune cup...  
AN: sorry it took so long to update. But I hope you like it please review.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter three

**A/n: there's chapter three, yeah. Hope you like it disclaimer- I do not own yu-gi-oh 5d's **

"What the heck is the fortune cup" Akiza asked  
"It's a tournament for duelist" Sayer replied with no emotion.  
"Oh" all three of us said  
"So you will be excused from class until it is over, but YOU Miley will have extra homework to do" Sayer said shooting a death glare at me  
" what did I do" I asked  
"Well for starters you went out without any permission, and got one of your best psychic duelists to do it too" he pointed in Akiza's direction, she looked like she was going to explode from holding in laughter." Then finally you have that insulting voicemail on your phone" he finished, me and Akiza just burst out laughing. Trying to figure why Akiza and I are laughing our guts out, amber starts laughing too.  
" I don't know what's going on?" Sayer said to him while watching the three of us laugh our guts out on the floor  
" oh I needed that" I said while wiping tears from under my eyes  
"You three are dismissed, and show amber to her room it's right beside yours, Miley" sayer still a little shocked from what just happened  
"Ok will do" I said to sayer has we walked out of his office.  
"Well that was fun" I said to Akiza and amber  
" I can't believe that he thinks that was your voicemail" Akiza said still giggling  
" I know, we must not tell him that was me and not my voicemail"  
" oh my god, what did you say to him" amber asked still laughing  
"tell you later, we need to give you the tour" I said as we walked down to the duel arena  
" this is the duel arena, where we test how strong your psychic powers are when duelling" Akiza said  
"I wonder how long till I can break it" I asked"  
"Umm... Why?" Both amber and Akiza asked  
"I'm know for breaking things with a single touch" I said  
"Oh come on that's not true" amber stated not believe me  
"Oh it's true" I said while lending on one of the statutes  
CRACK  
We all got wide eyed at the sound, I step forward and away from the statute. We watched has it started to lend to the side.  
"Told you so" I said  
A/n: hope you guys like it, please review


End file.
